Music is the Best Medicine
by The Wordling
Summary: Tori Vega is a new doctor in Hollywood House, a mental institution. She has to help the patients get over their problems...possibly through music? AU.


**Author's Note: Yay, Victorious! I'm a huge fan of Liz Gillies; ergo, the story! Alternative universe, where all the characters are in a sort of mental institution. This tells the story of each. To introduce, I'll show you one of the doctors: Victoria Vega, more commonly known as 'Tori.' Read about her as she interacts with each of the characters.**

**Not quite a pleasant story. I'm rating it T, but it depicts some more mature things. Not in graphic detail.**

Chapter 1: New Doctor

It was her first day, and Tori was nervous. She doesn't quite know what she was expecting when she came here - a group of nice, easy kids to welcome her to the place? If she was expecting that, that is definitely not what she got. Her first 'assignment' was to sit at lunch with the kids.

"Hello, everyone," her senior doctor said, whom everyone called Lane instead of a Doctor. "I'd like you to meet Miss Vega. She's one of your new nurses." One kid shyly raised his hand and waved at her. Tori smiled and waved back, at which point his eyes widened in fright and he ducked his curly head down.

"Nice to meet you," Tori said. This was largely ignored, so Tori decided to sit back and observe everyone.

The kid who had waved was about fourteen with very curly hair and glasses. Curiously, there was a doll sitting on the table next to him, which he kept looking at longingly, only to snap back to his food at a sharp look from Lane.

On his right, there was a girl that Tori was only too familiar with (pictures, anyway): Trina Vega, who had a portrait hanging in the Vega living room. She looked confident and normal enough, but from snatches of conversation she'd heard from her parents late at night, she was actually histrionic - characterized by her constant attention-seeking, strong emotions, at - at times - inappropriately seductive behavior. Once, when she was seven, she had visited Trina at the encouragement of her aunt. It didn't end well.

On his left was a boy, maybe a bit older than him, and a bit prettier than most boys Tori knew. He had long, dark brown hair, vaguely South Asian features (perhaps third-generation), and was smiling but not saying anything at all. The way he looked around was normal until he locked eyes with hers; his eyes were dark, dark and deeply unnerving. Tori swallowed and looked away.

Next to the boy with unnerving eyes was a girl with dark, wavy hair. She was glaring at him but also seemed unusually close to him. Occasionally, she looked at Tori with a slight snarl, and despite her obviously ferocious personality, Tori had brief flashbacks to the course material for depressive children.

On the other side of the girl was a girl with very red hair. _Is that even natural? _Tori wondered. She didn't seem to have anything inherently wrong with her: she was smiling and attempting to make conversation with the snarly girl, who sometimes said something and sometimes didn't. She seemed cheerful, but then again, a lot of people did.

The last person Tori could see was an African-American boy who was sitting at least three seats from everyone else. He refused to lock eyes with anybody, staring down at his untouched food.

Tori continued to sit in awkward silence until, five minutes later, lunch was over and it was time to go back to the rooms.

"Now, everyone," Lane said, "Miss Vega, Dr Sikowitz, and I will be back at four o'clock for your discussion time, okay?" Nobody answered him except for the very happy girl with a "kay-kay!" and they all filtered back to their rooms.

**All done! Here's the deal with everyone:**

**Robbie: He has dissociative identity disorder. Rex is basically a manifestation of everything he would have liked to be; part of his personality 'split' into him while he was at school to help him pretend that his home life was better. A teacher became concerned when Robbie began telling everyone that Rex had done something (when he actually had). If you're wondering, his "home life" was him being sexually abused by his father.**

**Trina: She's histrionic. She has an excessive need for attention, is extremely emotional, and is easily influenced (sounding familiar?). She is also sexually provocative, especially around Beck.**

**Beck: Beck has schizoid personality disorder. While he seems socially engaging, interesting, and ready to talk to everyone, he really has an internal world to which he prefers to retreat into the safety of. It's very difficult to tell if he is getting better or not, because he hides his disorder so well.**

**Jade: Jade has depressive personality disorder, and is the Vougish Type. She sees her lack of happiness as attractive to others and considers the attention a good thing. This might be because she has a very low self-esteem. She has also attached herself to Beck.**

**Cat: She has borderline personality disorder, but covers it with tons and tons of meds that have to be issued to keep her under control. These make her happy-go-lucky, easily amused, and extremely odd.**

**André: He is very paranoid. He has a long-standing mistrust of others (he doesn't eat the cafeteria food when he's not under heavy medication), doesn't like to talk to others, and often scans his surroundings due to this fear of others.**

**Okay, hope that was a good intro to the story! I'll be writing more soon!**


End file.
